Obsession
by Cool Burn
Summary: Kon goes to school in Ichigo's stead. At school, he's surprised to experience a fire drill. In the confusion, he sees Chizuru move into a vacant classroom. Curious to see what she's up to, he sneaks into the room. Together, they bond over their mutual attraction for Orihime before it heats up. In chapter 2, Chizuru reminisces about a dream she had involving Orihime and Tatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor do I make any money from this fic.**

 **This is my first (smutty) fanfic, so please be gentle :) Any constructive criticism would be appreciated!**

 **Warning: sexual content**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Our Obsession**

''Another Hollow?'' Kon asked, watching how Ichigo prepared for yet another battle.

''Yeah, a big one this time," the orange-haired teen confirmed. His face had contorted to a serious expression, though Kon found Ichigo to be serious most of the time. Perhaps a battle-hardened expression was a more accurate description? "Do you know the schedule for school today?''

Kon nodded.

''All right. Don't do anything stupid, Kon,'' Ichigo warned. Kon couldn't detect any humor in his voice.

The stuffed bear rolled his eyes. So he'd used Ichigo's body to hit on a girl once or twice. It didn't mean that he would do so every time. ''Way to hold a grudge,'' the stuffed bear muttered under his breath.

''I'm serious, Kon. If you do stupid stuff like that again, I'll be forced to look for a replacement.'' Ichigo's threat didn't hold any truth, but he hoped that his bluff would make Kon act less like a fool for once. He had enough stress without the Mod Soul making life harder for him in school.

Kon was shocked. Ichigo wouldn't really do that…would he?

Rukia, Ishida, Chad, and Orihime appeared in Ichigo's room.

"Nee-san!" Kon cheered, jumping towards Rukia with roaring enthusiasm; as usual, she stopped him by catching his leaping form with the heel of her foot before forcing him back with hardly any effort.

''Ichigo, it's time to go,'' Rukia told her friend, completely ignoring the stuffed bear. Ichigo agreed, they were giving the Hollow more time than it deserved. Ichigo quickly did his trick with the Soul Candy, allowing Kon to occupy his human body.

Kon wished his friends luck and grabbed Ichigo's bag. It was time for school!

* * *

Kon always liked going to Karakura High School. The place was fun! Seeing all those cute teenage girls in short skirts was also a pretty big plus for a pervert like him. One of those cute girls walked past him. Kon immediately felt the urge to follow her, but the Mod Soul managed to control himself. He wasn't planning on pissing off Ichigo today. The Substitute Shinigami had sounded quite serious in his threats today. He would act normally at school – this time, at least – but he was going to masturbate like a madbear once he got home.

'' _Hmmm_ , Orihime-chan and Rukia-nee-san,'' he said with a creepy grin accompanying his blushing face, his heart-filled eyes staring aimlessly as drool dripped from his mouth. He made no secret of the objects of his lecherous fantasies. His perverted interest in Orihime was understandable. The orange-haired bombshell was every man's fantasy with her ditzy but well-intended disposition combined with her bountiful chest that drove all testosterone-filled students wild with desire.

Rukia was a different story. Though Nee-san lacked the _oomph_ of Orihime-chan, her cute demeanor hidden behind her icy appearance left him captivated. Her big sapphire eyes certainly helped bewitch the plushy each time he saw her.

Kon knew the layout of the school like the back of his hand and easily found his classroom. He was greeted by several people – by Ichigo's name, naturally. He always greeted people with a simple hello, not remembering everyone's name. There was only so much information he could contain inside his stuffed head.

Misato Ochi – Ichigo's class's teacher – came in soon enough. Kon sighed in boredom; he liked school, but it was too bad that there were classes to attend. He'd much rather spent his time roaming the school halls with all those cute girls~!

Two hours passed by rather quickly, even if only because Kon had fallen asleep. Luckily for him, Ms. Ochi didn't seem to notice his dozed state; his orange head supported by his opened textbook whilst he snored peacefully

The sound of sirens woke the Mod Soul from his slumber.

''W-what?'' A big yawn escaped his lips as he rubbed the sleep from of his eyes. "What's going on?"

''It's a fire drill,'' Chizuru Honshō, whom he remembered to be an acquaintance of Ichigo, explained. ''We have one every month, remember?''

''Right! Yeah, I knew that,'' he lied through his teeth. What the hell was a fire drill? Did Ichigo forget to tell him? He decided to follow the helpful Chizuru as she prepared to leave the classroom. In times of doubt, it was best to stay in groups. Everyone stood in line, waiting for their teacher to make a move. Once she did, everyone else followed.

Kon made sure to keep an eye on Chizuru. Her figure wasn't bad, he thought, watching her frame from behind. She wasn't very busty, but she was lithe. In a small way, she reminded him of nee-san! To his surprise, she walked in a different direction than the rest of the class; opting to move right when the rest of their class went left. Kon, the curious person that he was, ran after her.

Chizuru made her way to a small vacant room and quickly got in. Kon tried to enter the room as well, but she had locked the door behind her in a trice.

''What are you up to?'' he wondered out loud. Kon tried to imagine what Chizuru was doing behind closed doors. A teenage girl sneaking away from the rest of her group, hiding behind locked doors. His creepy grin reappeared once his mind went to immoral places. He knew that Chizuru was quite the perverted girl from the stories Ichigo had told him, especially when it concerned Orihime-chan.

Sweet, bouncy Orihime-chan~!

Curiosity got the better of the pervert. He ran out of the school with haste in order to get to the window that would show him what Chizuru was currently doing all by herself. Kon – thanks to the strength of Ichigo's fit, powerful body – easily climbed up the pipe that was the closest to the window leading to the room that housed the girl. He took a deep breath and hoped that he would see something special. ''That would be even better than caramel, '' he murmured under his breath.

Kon took a look inside through the window, but it was too dark for him to see anything worthwhile. Maybe he could open the window? To his surprise, he actually succeeded. So much for a safe learning environment. ''This is my lucky day.'' Kon sneaked into the room, not making a sound.

" _Ahn...~!_ '' He heard someone moan in the dark. Where was it coming from?

Kon tried to be as quiet as humanly possible, but unfortunately, his feet bumped against one of the desks. It didn't hurt, but it made enough of a sound to alert whoever was making those noises.

''Shit!'' He heard someone curse, and he registered some ruckus that suggested quick, hasty movements. ''Wh… who's there?''

He identified the voice this time. It was Chizuru.

It seemed that she had hit a light button in her gawky efforts to cover herself as all the lamps in the room suddenly lit up around the two, their faces revealed to each other.

''Kurosaki?'' she spat at him, surprised and slightly out of breath. ''What… _huff…_ are you doing here?''

Kon quickly noticed two things about her: the first was that Chizuru had quite some sweat on her forehead. How did that happen? It wasn't that hot in the room. The second thing he noticed was her shirt. It was a lot more wrinkled than it had been in class, like it had been buttoned up in a rush.

''Didn't you hear me? What are you doing here?'' Chizuru asked again, a confused expression on her face. It was here that he noticed a third thing about the teen – her legs were trembling. Heat gathered around his face, creating a blush as realization struck him. Kon knew what Chizuru had been doing in the dark. It seemed he really had stumbled upon something interesting.

''I asked wh-''

''You were masturbating.'' Kon said it so casually, so impassively, that Chizuru almost thought she'd misheard him.

Chizuru's confused expression turned into an angered one, cheeks red with ire. ''I… I was not! How can you even say that?!'' His uncouth brazenness… This was exactly why she preferred women!

Kon shrugged his shoulders. ''It's no big deal. I masturbate all the time,'' he said matter-of-factly, pounding his own chest with a swagger.

Chizuru sweat dropped. ''That's not something you should say with pride…''

He surprised her when he suddenly pointed his finger in her direction overzealously. ''I know a masturbator when I see one!''

Silence filled the air. A lonely piece of paper the only thing moving in the still room. The tension was palpable.

''Anyways,'' she began, breaking the awkward silence, ''why do you even masturbate? Don't you have _MY_ Hime to pleasure you?'' she asked with noticeable spite.

''Your Hi…? Oh!'' Kon got it; she thought he was Ichigo. Wait, she thought Ichigo and Orihime-chan were dating?

''I know it's hard to explain, but,'' – Kon rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed – ''she's not really mine, per se. ''

Chizuru snorted. ''Yeah right. I see how she looks at you. Hime would walk to the end of the world for you.'' If she'd tried to hide her jealousy, she failed miserably. It wasn't fair. Ichigo could have Hime whenever and wherever he wanted, while she had to touch herself thinking about the ditzy buxom teen in abandoned classrooms like this one.

''No, trust me, I can't get Orihime-chan either.'' Kon had lost count of the many times he'd tried to deceive the busty teen into thinking that he was Ichigo, but he hadn't succeeded even once. His biggest success was being pressed into her supple bosom as a stuffed bear. It wasn't something to be proud of. He sighed dejectedly.

Chizuru was confused. Wasn't this Ichigo Kurosaki? The boy that had enticed her sweet Hime? Yet, she didn't get the impression that the sulking teen in front of her was lying.

''So, what were you thinking about when you masturbated?'' Kon asked once more.

''My Him-'' Her eyes widened in shock and she barely managed to stop herself from embarrassing herself further. She had almost confessed to her dirty deed! ''Nothing! I was _NOT_ masturbating!'' _Stupid, stupid Chizuru,_ she mentally scolded herself.

''It's okay. I do it all the time,'' the male pervert admitted, guilt free.

''Yeah, you already told me that.'' Chizuru sighed. Why were they even having this conversation? And what was up with Ichigo today?! He was usually so stoic, yet he acted like one of the most exuberant people she'd ever met.

''Mostly about Orihime-chan and Rukia-nee-san while they sandwich me between their breasts.'' He blushed, picturing the scene in his head. His hard, awakened member prodded against his pants as the two naked women appeared in his mind.

''Really? At the same time?'' Chizuru asked. ''That's definitely…interesting. Do they make out while doing it?''

Kon nodded. ''Duh.''

''Is it always the both of them?''

''Yeah, I mostly think about them both at once, but sometimes I fantasize about having sex with only one of them.''

''Which one?'' She was honestly curious.

''Orihime-chan,'' Kon admitted. Though Nee-san had captured his heart, Kon couldn't help it whenever his thoughts would end up focusing on the buxom teen bombshell whenever he was in Ichigo's body.

Chizuru wondered if she could learn a few new scenes to picture at night from the boy in front of her. She seriously doubted if Ichigo's fantasies could be more messed up than hers though. She labeled herself the greatest pervert ever after the night she'd dreamed about pleasuring Orihime with a penis that could appear at her own will. Tatsuki came to save Hime even in Chizuru's dream, but her fantasy eventually ended up in a wonderful threesome between herself, Orihime, and Tatsuki. She drooled on the floor as she remembered her dream vividly, her cheeks bright red.

Kon looked at her funnily. The female pervert quickly wiped the emerging saliva off her face.

''Anyways,'' Chizuru quickly began, changing the subject, ''what do you do with my Hime in your fantasy?''

''Well, first close your eyes.'' Chizuru did what was asked, and Kon closed his eyes as well, allowing him to describe the scene better.

''I have the same fantasy most of the time. We always start in a bedroom, candles lit up as far as the eyes can see. Orihime-chan is sitting on the bed, a closed robe the only thing hiding her wonderful curves from view.'' He opened his squinted eyes briefly to see the female pervert listening intently, eyes closed in her attempt to picture the scene vividly.

''What then?''

''Then, I walk into the room. Orihime-chan spots me and smiles. She always moves her head to the left in a swift motion, her long orange hair flowing along with her. 'What are you doing here?' I ask. Orihime-chan gets up and removes her robe very, very slowly. The fabric slides down her shoulders as her generous cleavage expands until her gown can no longer contain her marvelous knockers. They slip out with a generous bounce, her peachy nipples stiff with arousal."

Chizuru licked her lips, picturing Hime's exposed large breasts clearly in her mind. Large, round and heavy~!

''Orihime-chan throws her robe away, her shaved swollen pussy in full view as her curvaceous body walks up to me, her curvy hips shaking from left to right. She caresses my cheek and kisses my lips. She inserts her tongue and it clashes against mine, our spit mixing together as we explore each other's mouth. Then, she always says the exact same thing.''

Chizuru was now fully picturing the scene, her eyes shut tightly whilst her body started to heat up. ''What does she say?''

Kon smiled and whispered, ''I want you. Please fuck me."

Chizuru imagined the scene fully and warmth started to gather around her lower region, making her moist. She opened up a button of her uniform, hoping to fight the heat by doing so. Was it just her, or had the room grown hotter?

''She throws me down on the floor, settles between my spread legs, and unzips my pants. She winks at me and pulls down my underwear before she grabs my dick out through the opened zipper. 'My, what a big cock,' she says, stroking it and squeezing one of her nipples with her fingers.'' Kon went into full detail on how Orihime would stroke him until he would climax.

''You came so much!'' Kon said in a girly voice, trying to imitate Orihime. His manhood was tenting in his pants, his own fantasy turning him on. Chizuru began to cross her legs, trying not to touch herself as she imagined her Hime naked and covered in thick cum, white cream dripping down her glorious supple chest…

''Orihime-chan cleans off some of the seeds on her breasts with her index finger, sultrily sliding it between her lips. She smiles at me, noting how my dick is covered in cum. 'Don't worry, I'll clean you up,' she says, licking her soft lips at the prospect.''

 _Screw it!_ Chizuru decided. Ichigo wasn't paying attention to her, too deep in his own fantasy. She opened her shirt further; her small, perky breasts appearing in view; she'd taken off her bra during her previous masturbation session and hadn't the time to clasp it back on when Ichigo barged into the room. She rolled the tip of her index finger around her areola, slowly making her nipples go stiff. She let out a small cry as she pinched her hardening peak.

''Oh, yeah,'' Chizuru muttered as she bit her lip, her cherry begging for attention. She could feel the watery substance escaping from her snatch, her labia engorging, but Chizuru wanted to slowly build up her pressure.

''Orihime-chan turns her body around, her tits swelling against my abdomen, and throws her legs over my head. I can feel her erect nipples poke against me while she spreads her folds with two fingers, her drenched snatch spilling arousal over my head. 'Clean me up too, all right,' she orders before she snatches my manhood with her free hand, angling it in line with her mouth before it disappears between her lips. I stick my tongue inside of her, thrusting in and out of her damp pussy, her insides so warm that my tongue feels like it could melt at any moment.''

''G-go on!'' Chizuru's loud scream of pleasure put Kon out of his fantasy, and he opened his eyes. He could not contain his surprise as the scene in front of him greeted him.

''What the hell!'' Kon watched in shock as he looked at the teen in front of him, fondling her breasts right in the open. Chizuru opened her eyes and looked at her fellow pervert through her red framed glasses. If she was embarrassed to get caught masturbating, she didn't show.

''Shut up and continue with your story.'' How the hell was he supposed to do that when a real girl was touching herself right in front of him?! ''Look, just think of this as your lucky day since you can see me masturbate, all right? Now, if you want this lucky day to continue, you'd better continue."

Kon's blushing face nodded. He didn't close his eyes whilst he went further with the story though – he wasn't an idiot. He took a deep breath before continuing with his fantasy. ''I… I work on Orihime-chan's vulva, my thumbs spreading her wet folds apart while I move my tongue inside of her. Orihime is busy sucking my dick, her swollen breasts resting on my stomach. Her hands fondle my balls while her head rolls up and down my shaft, her tongue coiling around my dick.''

''Yeah, Hime is sucking you dry.'' Chizuru couldn't take it anymore. Kon watched as one of the girl's hands disappeared under her skirt and panty. She spread her slit, entering a finger inside of her snatch while her other hand continued cupping her breasts.

Oh, to hell with it! If she was allowed to masturbate during his story, then he could too! Kon lowered his pants and underwear, sighing wistfully as his cock was finally released from its tight constrains, and grabbed his stiff rod. He began stroking it while he watched the masturbating lesbian, a perverted grin on his face.

''Don't leave me in suspense, asshole! What happens next?''

''Oh, right! Uhm…Orihime-chan moans against my cock with pleasure as my rod throbs inside her mouth, my tongue overwhelming her while we both cum. I throw my hips up, shooting everything down her throat while she squirts her juices over my face, Orihime-chan slurping everything out of me while I lick her dry.'' He moaned as his body stroked his cock faster and faster on its own, sheer pleasure being the only thing on his mind.

''Hmmm! Hime squirted all over you, didn't she? She's such a dirty girl.'' Chizuru's hips were riding her fingers, her glasses rolling up and down her nose as her head lolled backwards with every push into herself.

''Orihime-chan's legs disappear from my view, returning to their original position. She sits on my shaft, her slick vaginal lips grinding against my staff, forward and backwards, her wet pussy scattering her fluids all over my dick. I grab her full round breasts with my hands and marvel as my fingers sink into her malleable skin. With my palms I rub against her stiff nipples while I fondle her amazing tits."

Kon bit his lip as he felt his cum slowly creeping up through his twitching penis, a sign of his climax coming closer.

''Then, after teasing me for a while,'' – Kon failed to contain a moan midsentence – ''Orihime-chan would finally push my throbbing manhood inside of her slick hole, and she screams as I shove myself hard against her womb in a single thrust. She starts to ride me, holding my cock up like a vase. I grab her curvy hips, her hands resting on my pecs as she dominates me. Perspiration drips down her body, making her glisten. Her moans become louder and louder while some of her sweat falls off the peaks of her breasts, landing on my body as her melons keep bouncing as she moves up and down my cock."

''Yes! Yes! More, tell me more!'' Chizuru was lying down on the ground now. Her hips bobbed rapidly, her fingers going in and out of her drenched entrance. Kon couldn't take it anymore. He removed the distance between himself and Chizuru, grabbed her bewildered face by the cheeks, and rammed his cock to the back of her throat. The lesbian let out a moan in surprise. Chizuru tried to order him to get off her, but her words came out as gibberish as Kon's rigid manhood filled her entire mouth. Her hands came up to his pelvis to push him away, but Kon easily stood his ground.

"Sorry, Chizuru, but this is just too much!'' Gurgling sounds could be heard in the classroom, Kon's manhood going through the female pervert's lips time and time again. Kon moaned the entire time, the insides of Chizuru's mouth so wet and warm that he could fuck it all day. So, this was how the mouth of a woman felt… What a glorious sensation~! The Mod Soul continued to describe his fantasy.

''While Orihime-chan is riding me, I start to motorboat her. I grab her breasts, push my face between those giant tits, and rock myself against her swollen fun bags, wallowing as they jiggle against my cheeks and nose with even the tiniest shake of my head. And all the while I thrust my cock harder and harder between her slick walls."

Chizuru whimpered as Kon's balls slammed against her chin, his thrusts going so hard that her glasses had fallen off her face. Chizuru wondered what had come over Ichigo, she'd never seen him act like this before! Her mind went back to Orihime. She began to imagine the voluptuous teen doing this to her with a strap-on dildo attached to her hips. Once that thought entered her mind, she started to enjoy how Kon forced his long dick down her throat. She stopped one of her shaking breasts with her hand, squeezing it with force. Her pussy was now being filled by two of her fingers, her thumb coiling over het throbbing clit while Kon fucked her mouth. Oh, how she liked to be taken this forcefully~!

Both were about to cum. Kon decided to wrap up his story. ''Both Orihime and I scream as we feel our climax rising. Orihime-chan tightens around my dick and presses my head against her chest as I spear my cock inside of her as deep as I can. 'Come inside! Shoot everything you have inside of me!' she screams, and then I…! I...!''

The male pervert released a cry and withdrew his member from Chizuru's mouth, grabbing his cock by the base, giving it a single squeeze before he erupted over the teen's face. If Chizuru cared that she was getting doused in his seeds, she didn't show. She screamed as her own climax arrived, her soaked canal tightening around her nimble fingers.

''Hime~! Hime~! _Aaaaaah~_!'' Her body exploded as she squirted on the floor, her clit throbbing as she imagined her dear Hime gushing all over her face. Both perverts lay down on the floor, exhausted. Chizuru was the first to recover from their vice activities. She wanted more; Hime had to give her more!

Chizuru stood up, legs still shaking, and walked to one of the school tables, pushing her upper body over one of the desks. She lowered her skirt and panties before she widened her legs, drips of cum rolling over her thighs. ''Hime, put your dildo inside of me!''

Kon was confused. Was he Hime in this situation? He looked around the room in suspicion, but there was no one else there. Though a bit weary, he walked up to the girl and snatched her hips. He licked his dry lips whilst his eyes were glued to her exposed ass cheeks and dripping snatch underneath. The first vagina he'd ever seen, he had to resists the urge to kneel down to inspect the slit more thoroughly.

''Do it, Hime!''

Kon smiled. He knew that Chizuru was gay, and he knew what gay people liked. Though he was curious about her leaking snatch, he positioned his member in front of the girl's tighter hole, smearing his cum on the teen's anus before pressing himself against her narrow sphincter. There was noticeable resistance, but with enough probing, he soon found himself sliding inside Chizuru's rectum. "Fuck… so tight~!" Those lesbians had the right idea to fuck each other in the ass!

''Ooooow!" Chizuru screamed in pain. "Hime, what are you doing? That's the wrong hole!'' Chizuru grinded her teeth together, pain overwhelming her as Kon slowly but surely nestled the entirety of his cock inside her bowels. She was no stranger to anal experimentation, having slid a finger back there once or twice before, but her finger paled in comparison to the thick, long muscle now anchored between her butt cheeks.

''Isn't this what gay people like?'' Kon asked her, somewhat confused but too overwhelmed in euphoria to truly give any of his actions a second thought.

''No, my sweet, naïve Hime. That's for gay men, but you can keep doing this, Hime~! Anything for you~!'' Kon didn't really understand what was going on, but he didn't care anymore either, he was just happy to finally be inside of a woman after lusting after them for so long! He began to move, withdrawing his hips till only the tip of his cock remained hidden inside of her rear end before he hastily speared forward again when he began to fear he could never experience her tightness again. Chizuru yelped as he bottomed out, her tits jumping up before they came back down. It felt so great that he could already feel his seeds rising.

''Your ass is so tight.'' His hands moved around the teen's lower back as he roamed his fingers around her soft, gentle skin.

''I'm so glad you like it, Hime! You can fuck my ass whenever you want!''

Kon managed to fuck her hole faster and faster as it opened up more, allowing him to speed up his movements. Chizuru moaned in pleasure, her Hime being the one wrecking her rear end in her mind. She started to tense from the waist down.

''Yes! Fuck me, Hime! Fuck my ass! Break your dildo in my asshole!'' She sure was loud… Not that Kon minded – It was hot as hell to have a woman pleading you to keep fucking her! The Mod Soul didn't mind that Chizuru seemed to be under the impression that he was Orihime-chan either. It would have been hard to explain to Ichigo why Chizuru would think that the two had had sex together.

Chizuru's asshole finally widened itself far enough for Kon to move in and out rapidly without any noticeable difficulty. Chizuru touched her sensitive clit, her fingers rubbing around the base of the hard nub. Her fingers made a circular motion on top of her clit, alternating hands when one got tired. She felt a tingling sensation ascending from her legs while her heart started to beat faster and faster. Sweat dripped down her forehead from her rabid efforts. She felt the pervert's testicles bump against her hand each time he thrust forward.

Kon experienced his own bliss as his climax came closer. He bended over, not being able to stand straight anymore as the wonderful sensations surrounding his cock started to overwhelm him. Chizuru noted how his head came closer to hers and wrapped her arm around his neck, guiding him to her lips. ''Kiss me, Hime~!'' Their lips crashed against each other, their tongues sparring for domination.

Kon closed his eyes, pleasure overwhelming him as he moved faster and faster inside of the teen. His hands came up till they found her dangling breasts. Curiously, he cupped them. With his large hands, he easily filled his palms with the entirety of her firm tits. Though they lacked the size of someone like Orihime, the texture of her perky chest excited him greatly. He imagined Nee-san's to feel about the same. _"Ugh…!"_ _Thinking about Rukia-nee-san at a time like this…_ Kon couldn't help it when he upped the velocity of his hips at the thought of his crush.

Chizuru screamed in his mouth as Kon picked up his pace. She detached her lips from his. ''Hime! You're going so fast! If you continue doing this I'll…! I'll…!'' Pure ecstasy entered her body, her muscles spasm as her heart rate reached its peak. She screamed loudly as she came, squirting over the legs of the man behind her. ''Himeee!''

Kon moaned as her juices drenched his thighs. Chizuru's ass tightened like never before, his manhood feeling like it was being squashed inside of her. The feeling was too much for him! He couldn't contain himself any longer! Chizuru whimpered when she suddenly felt unstuffed as Kon withdrew his member from her ass, sighing relievedly when she felt him shoot his load over her exposed lower back and uniform.

Both let out a happy sigh.

''That was sweeter than caramel,'' Kon reflected. He turned his head to his fellow pervert. ''Was is great for you t-''

Kon fell over once he saw that Chizuru had fallen asleep after having her orgasm. Her body resting on the table while she snored. ''Hime,'' she muttered in her sleep. _Geez, she really is obsessed,_ Kon thought, sweat dropping.

He took his first look at the clock since he got in the room and was shocked to discover that classes were already over for the day. ''Shit!'' Kon got back on his feet and jumped out of the window, sliding down from the same pipe he'd used to climb up.

''Crap! Crap!'' Ichigo was going to be pissed! He hoped that Ichigo was still fighting, feeling guilty once he did since it would mean that the Hollow that his friends were facing was tougher than expected.

Kon sprinted into his home and ran up the stairs, his heart almost bursting out of his chest from exertion. He jumped into Ichigo's room, landing with a heavy thud from the impact once his feet touched the ground again.

He looked around, his head moving from left to right and vice versa. Ichigo wasn't here yet.

''Ha…Haha…Hahaha!'' He'd gotten away with it! It truly was his lucky day. ''Woohoo!''

''What's gotten into you?'' Ichigo asked as he jumped into his room through the window.

Kon couldn't believe his luck. He'd arrived roughly one minute before Ichigo did.

''Just happy that you beat your Hollow, Ichigo.''

"Right..." Ichigo looked at his Mod Soul with suspicion. ''What did you do, Kon?''

''Noth… nothing!'' he swore.

Ichigo decided to let it drop. Whatever it was, it could probably wait till tomorrow. He was too tired to care right now.

''Okay…'' Ichigo got back into his human body, forcing Kon back into the body of an animal plush, and prepared to take a quick nap.

''You should probably shower,'' the stuffed bear advised, remembering the things that Ichigo's body had done today.

The Substitute Shinigami opened one of his eyes. ''Why?''

Kon tried to find a good excuse, but the plushy found none. ''Uhm…no reason.''

Ichigo didn't listen and closed his eyes again, quickly falling asleep. Kon decided to sleep as well. Chizuru had really tired him out. In fact, he was so tired that he didn't even have the mental power to imagine himself with a girl for the night. He closed his eyes and prepared for a big rest. Bears needed their winter sleep.

From that day forward, a third woman was added to his fantasies. Orihime-chan and Nee-san were still the objects of his obsession, but… Chizuru was definitely on the list from now on.

* * *

 **I currently have a poll up on my profile, so please answer it if you have the time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story takes place a few months earlier than the events in chapter 1. If you like this fic, make sure to favorite and/or review. It motivates me immensely. Constructive criticism would be appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor do I make any money from this fic.**

 **Warning: sexual content, yuri, futa**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Obsession, the Protector, and the Obsessed**

Night had fallen over Karakura Town, and the many students of Karakura High School prepared for a good night's rest at their respective homes. The lesbian teen Chizuru Honshō was one of those many students. Having had a shower an hour earlier, she put on her nightgown and was ready for some shut eye after today's hectic events.

The teen prepared to go asleep and lay down on the bed, cringing as her red jaw landed on the soft pillow. ''Man, I can't believe this still hurts...''

Her mind drifted to the moment she'd hurt her poor, poor chin.

* * *

 _She's so beautiful._ No matter what outfit she decided to wear, whether her hair was done or not, or even when the girl decided to not put any makeup on, _'she's so beautiful'_ was always Chizuru's first thought when Orihime Inoue walked into a room. Hime was her Venus after all!

''Hello, Chizuru-chan,'' the orange-haired teen greeted her stalker warmly. Even after all this time, Orihime still seemed oblivious to Chizuru's straightforward advances.

''Hellooo, Hime~!'' A blur of red hair was all that could be seen as the lesbian teen dashed towards Orihime – her bouncy chest in particular – only to be stopped by a closed fist once she was inches apart from the ditzy teen's delicious body. Chizuru landed on the ground with a hard thud. Numerous classmates jumped, startled by the sudden bang.

''At it again, Chizuru,'' an irritated voice scolded her. Chizuru didn't have to look to know who'd punched her jaw. It was Hime's watchdog – Tatsuki Arisawa. Her eyes flickered to the two teens, and she narrowed her eyes as she saw Tatsuki standing next to her Hime in a defensive manner with her arms crossed.

''Why are you always here…?'' Chizuru muttered, rubbing the right side of her jaw that now had a clear imprint of Tatsuki's fist covering it. Freaking Tatsuki… Why was she always at Hime's side? At least one of her groping attempts would've succeeded long ago if it wasn't for Tatsuki.

"Because I have to protect my friend from perverts like you. Honestly, Chizuru, you might just be even worse than the boys; they only watch Orihime, you try to grope her every chance you get.'' Chizuru rolled her eyes. So she'd tried to touch Hime from time to time. What was the big deal? The girl was mouthwatering! Could anyone seriously blame her for her efforts?

Well, Tatsuki obviously did, but that was beside the point.

''Anyway, just keep yourself away from her from now on.'' Tatsuki rested her hand on Orihime's shoulder and guided her away from the perverted teen while the lesbian's eyes rested on the two departing figures. She cringed as the pain in her jaw intensified.

* * *

Chizuru's remembrance ended, her hand firmly placed on her injured jaw. ''Stupid Tatsuki…'' Why did she insist on keeping her away from her Hime? Who did she think she was, getting between her and her true love?! She could make the orange-haired teen feel so good if she was just given the chance.

Chizuru turned her head, changing jaw sides. The teen let out a yawn, her tiredness starting to overtake her now that she was pain free. Chizuru closed her eyes, her Hime clear on her mind as sleep overwhelmed her, allowing her mind to project pleasant dreams for the night.

* * *

Chizuru slowly closed the door as she took her first steps in her house. ''I'm home!'' There was no response. ''No one's home, I guess.'' Oh well, no biggie. It wasn't uncommon for her parents to still be working when she came back from school. She made her way to her room, only to be treated to quite the sight.

Orihime Inoue, dressed in her school uniform, on her bed.

''Hime?'' Why was her dream girl here? On her bed? Alone?

''Chizuru-chan, I'm here to see you,'' the busty teen admitted. "I need your… advise." Chizuru stayed quiet, allowing her Hime to continue. ''Lately, I've noticed myself…staring at… _uhm_ '' – she gulped – ''other people.''

Chizuru was surprised, she hadn't expected Hime's hormones to finally awaken. ''So? That's perfectly normal, Hime,'' she reassured the teen bombshell, inching closer to her obsession.

''Well, I know that, but that isn't it. Lately, I've been watching other… women,'' the teen admitted bashfully, her eyes glued to the floor in embarrassment, a red hue covering her cheeks as a result of her confession.

''R-really?'' Hope rose in Chizuru's chest, and she could swear her heart actually skipped a beat. She sat down next to her Hime and eyed her curiously. ''What kind of women?''

''Well Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-san, and…you.'' The shy girl's eyes flickered away from Chizuru's gaze as she told her story.

The lesbian teen couldn't believe it. Hime _watched_ her? Did that mean what she thought it meant? Was she… interested in her?!

''Hime, why are you here?'' Chizuru's entire body was shivering in anticipation as she asked the question. A knot formed in her stomach in trepidation. Hime couldn't possibly be here to… appease her unfamiliar yearnings?

Orihime gulped audibly before she explained her reasoning. Her heart was beating against her chest. Her eyes were fixed on her grey skirt, her fingers nervously tapping against the fabric. ''I came here to… ask for help. I hope we can… explore those feelings'' There! She'd said it! God, she was so embarrassed. How would Chizuru react, Orihime wondered? Of course, had she been more perceptive to the many time the lesbian teen had attempted to grope her, she would've known there would be nothing to worry about. Chizuru adored her. Lusted for her even.

Orihime closed her eyes, not willing or perhaps too afraid to see her classmate's reaction to her confession. If she had, she would have seen Chizuru's lips coming closer to her own, but now she was shocked to feel Chizuru's hand planted on her right cheek, turning her lips to Chizuru's own before the lesbian teen claimed her. Orihime's yelp of surprise was muffled against Chizuru's lips. The lesbian teen was quick to take advantage of her Hime's parted lips, slipping her tongue inside her buxom classmate's mouth to duel her oral muscle in a passionate skirmish.

Her first kiss… Though not quite how she'd expected it, Orihime had to admit she did not mind Chizuru to be her first. Hesitantly at first, her tongue began to dance with Chizuru's.

Chizuru couldn't believe that she was actually kissing Hime. She'd wanted to do it for so long now and had imagined it so many times, but to actually do it…it was exhilarating! The hand that had guided Hime to her lips rose to flow through Orihime's orange locks before resting on the back of the teen's head, keeping Orihime glued to her mouth while they swapped saliva.

It was only when the duo needed to breath that they parted, a string of spit connecting their lower lips before it broke. Their eyes locked, both winded from their exertion. Orihime giggled nervously to fill the silence. "Wow… that was... really nice, Chizuru-chan."

Chizuru beamed in agreement. She'd finally done it. She'd kissed Hime~! She felt adrenaline rush through her body from her accomplishment. More! Hime had to give her more!

Chizuru got down on her knees and flipped Orihime's skirt up before she could protest. "Chi- Chizuru-chan?!" she shrieked with an adorable high pitch in her voice as her pink undies were exposed. She squealed as her legs were thrown over her classmate's slim shoulders to keep her in place.

"Hime~!" Chizuru's nostrils were flaring with excitement from the view of Hime's cute panty, the accelerated puffing of her nose almost fogging her glasses. So, this was Orihime's underwear… _It's so cute~!_ Pride filled her body when she spotted the small wet imprint that soaked the teen's undergarment due to her efforts. The scent wafting from Orihime's damp underwear left her mind in a stupor. In her lust-filled daze, she drove her head forward until her nose was nuzzled against the curvaceous teen's covered groin and hastily took another whiff of the girl's arousal.

Orihime couldn't help herself when a moan was released from her throat as Chizuru's nose rubbed against her hypersensitive labia. Not one to have ever touched herself improperly, the new sensations Chizuru bestowed upon her had her gasping. She bit her lower lip in a failed attempt to stop her cries of pleasure. When Chizuru heaved her head away from her crotch, Orihime lamented the loss of that wonderful feeling.

''Do you want me to continue?'' Chizuru asked, her index and middle finger trailing over Orihime's pink panties. The moistening of the textile increased with each moment Orihime kept quiet. ''Do you want me to continue, Hime?''

Orihime hoisted herself up with her arms and looked into Chizuru's eyes. ''I- I want,'' – she gulped when her classmate's digits twirled against her engorging labia. – ''I want you to continue…Chizuru-chan.''

Chizuru chuckled coyly when Hime gave her consent. Clutching her fingers around the edges of Orihime's panty, Chizuru began to pull her underwear down her shapely legs. "Raise your hips a bit," she urged Orihime; the timid girl complied bashfully. The goggled teen could not help her eyes from ogling the short-trimmed orange tuft of hairs decorating the voluptuous teen's slit whilst she slipped the ginger's undies over her feet. It seemed that Hime took excellent care of herself _down there._

Now free to explore her crush without any hindrance, Chizuru placed her hands on Orihime's inner thighs to spread them further. Chizuru could feel the heat radiating from her classmate's nether lips even before she scraped the tender flesh with her fingers. She caressed the teen's smoothness before she finally indulged herself with what she'd been wanting for ages; she spread Hime's lips with her thumbs before prodding, stirring, and sliding her tongue between her slick folds.

Embarrassment filled Orihime when she let out a moan, not able to hide her pleasure as Chizuru worked her magic. ''Chizuru-chan!'' She bit her finger, trying to stop herself from sobbing. She didn't know what it was, but she felt an ache inside her core, an ache that only stopped when Chizuru caressed her with her tongue.

Chizuru relished the taste that covered her taste buds. She opened her mouth wide and staunchly pressed herself securely against Orihime's snatch, devotedly consuming the transparent liquid leaking from the girl's crotch. With the tip of her nose, she swept over Orihime's throbbing clit, bringing all kinds of newfound pleasures for the girl writhing beneath her. "You're the best, Hime~!" Chizuru screamed against the girl's muff, though with her voice muffled it came out as incoherent mumblings.

The shapely teen moaned and jerked her hips up against Chizuru's laboring tongue. The feelings she was experiencing were just mind-boggling! What had started as a small ounce of pleasure in her belly kept growing and growing inside of her, surging through her. Whatever it was, Orihime felt it expanding throughout her entire body, ready to burst out of her!

"Something...! _Ugh~!_ Something's coming, Chizuru-chan~!" Orihime screamed when she finally reached her climax. The strange knot in her stomach came undone, numbing all senses except for the sensations brought about by Chizuru's incredible services. Orihime's back arched when she felt her entire body spasm with delight. Even tucked in her bra, her massive breasts floundered underneath her uniform. Orihime's hands franticly roamed through the lesbian's hair, tugging it to force Chizuru's head closer to her slit. Orihime rashly trashed her hips against her classmate, coiling her gushing cunt all over Chizuru's face in a desperate attempt to prolong her orgasm.

Orihime was so rough, Chizuru found it difficult to breathe! Hime was a lot more powerful than she thought! Nevertheless, Chizuru slurped up all of the juices that were provided to her, enjoying Orihime's sweet nectar even as the lack of oxygen made her brain thump. It wasn't until Orihime felt the last tingles of gratification ebb away that she released Chizuru from her hold.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly as Chizuru gasped for air, her face covered in her juices. "I just didn't expect it to feel so..." God, how could she even describe it? Incredible? Wonderful? Extraordinary? ''It was…amazing!'' Amazing didn't really cut it either as far as she was concerned, but it would have to do.

Suddenly, a realization hit her. Is seemed hardly fair that Chizuru had to do all the work. Not only that, but she had become somewhat inquisitive to try to pleasure the teen the same way she'd done for her. ''S-should I do you now?''

''If you don't mind, Hime," Chizuru tried to keep herself calm and collected, but she failed miserably. Hime had just offered to satisfy her! She just hoped she wouldn't mind her… condition. "Do you know how?''

''I'll just do the same thing that you just did, right?'' She was surprised when the lesbian shook her head. ''No?''

Chizuru gave her crush a mischievous smile. ''Hime, I have a little secret that I should tell you. You see, I'm not really like other girls.''

Orihime looked at her funnily. ''You mean that you like other girls? That's okay, Chizuru-chan. I already knew that.''

Chizuru shook her head and chuckled mischievously. ''No, that's not quite it.'' She pulled up her skirt, and Orihime gasped when she saw a clear bulge in the girl's underwear.

''W-what's that?'' Though Orihime had her suspicions she didn't voice it. It was impossible. Girls weren't supposed to have _that_!

''It's a penis, Hime.'' Chizuru lowered her underwear, her erect manhood appearing in all its grace. Orihime's brown eyes widened while she tried to hide her gaping face with her hands. Girls really weren't supposed to have that! She tried to look away from the pulsing rod, yet she couldn't help but notice it looked quite large and broad.

''Does this change anything, Hime?''

Orihime wanted to say yes, that this did indeed change everything. But that wouldn't really be fair since Chizuru had pleasured her so wonderfully. Orihime nodded determinedly. Her mind was made up!

She surprised Chizuru when she began to unbutton her uniform. More and more of her pliable flesh became visible with each button that was loosened from its seam. _So much cleavage~!_ If it hadn't been for her bra, Chizuru imagined that the buttons of Hime's shirt would've flown off by now from the cumbersome pressure of her wonderful tits! She salivated at the thought of the teen's marvelous udders overflowing and bursting out of her shirt with a springy joggle. Chizuru couldn't believe how well developed the other teen was, her heavy assets now only covered by an encasing pink bra that matched her underwear. She ogled the mammary glands behind her glasses.

 _Please take it off!_ she begged - prayed! - to every god that came to mind.

Then, the moment came - Orihime guided her hands to her bra clasp and snapped it open. The straps slowly slid off her shoulders until they dropped to the floor, her big breasts now in full view, making Chizuru even harder. They were so big! Chizuru couldn't take her eyes off them, studying and memorizing their size and shape, as well as noting the pink nipples adorning the tips, perfectly sized to match their volume. Even with the heater, it was still quite chilly in the room. She ran her eyes over her classmate's luscious body, keen on remembering every single detail. After all this time, she'd finally been allowed the kindness of seeing Orihime Inoue in all her glory. "You're so beautiful," she whispered, barely audible enough for Orihime to hear.

"Thank you," Orihime answered with glee, happy to be received so favorably by Chizuru. Unaware of her own delectable curves, she'd wondered how her friend would react to her physique. She chuckled joyously.

Chizuru could not control herself much longer. As Orihime giggled, her large jugs jiggled as cheerfully as their owner. With each movement of her body, Orihime's hooters would sway before wobbling back into place. The sight was too erotic; Chizuru hastily ran up to the teen and got down on her knees. Orihime wondered if Chizuru planned to go down _there_ again. She'd welcome it, she thought with flushed cheeks, spreading her legs so Chizuru could slip between them.

And though Chizuru would've happily dined on Hime to appease her taste buds, she had other plans for now. The ditzy teen let out a yelp when Chizuru made a sudden grab for her large mounds, poking and massaging her bosom with bustling, ardent fingers. Chizuru wallowed as her fingers sunk into the malleable skin with hardly any effort. ''Oh wow, Hime~! Your breasts are so soft and squishy~!'' Chizuru started to imagine how it would feel to rest her head between them. _Probably like pillows!_

Orihime blushed as the mesmerized teen carefully brushed her fingers against the bottom of her right boob before she cupped her to test the weight. Unsurprisingly, the tit felt massive in Chizuru's small hand. With her other hand, she continued to manipulate the cushiony globe, her thumb coiling around the sensitive nipple. Orihime's hands clawed at anything they could find. She gasped when her fingers tightened around something long and hard for support. The warmth that enveloped her palms felt pleasant.

 _"Ahhn...!"_ Chizuru groaned from the sudden stimulation to her sensitive member. Though she'd tried to pay it no heed, her stimulated manhood had been throbbing with desire ever since she locked lips with her precious Hime. Pre-cum dribbled from the tip in steady streams, rolling down her shaft onto the floor.

Though Orihime had yet to release her prick from her clutches, Chizuru grabbed the teen's palm to keep her fingers wrapped around her warmth for assurance. ''Move your hand up and down," she purred. Orihime watched as the lesbian guided her wrist, her hand doing what was told; the other woman's skin easily rolled down her member, revealing her pink glans to the innocent teen. Orihime was confused as she looked at the slimy peachy tip in front of her. ''It's... so wet."

Chizuru released Orihime's wrist to undress herself and was delighted to see her full-bosomed crush move her hand by herself, stroking the lesbian's manhood exactly as instructed. More and more desire poured out the eye of her penis. It was so slippery... Orihime stopped what she was doing and slid two fingers over Chizuru's wet glans. The strange substance attached itself to her fingers. Orihime pressed her two fingers together; the fluids made a squashy sound between them, making her giggle merrily.

Chizuru smiled at the jolly teen and indulged her, ''What you got in your hand is pre-cum. When a penis is aroused, it releases clear liquid, making it easier for a penis to enter a woman's vagina.'' Orihime blushed at Chizuru's vulgar words.

''I... I see.'' Orihime hadn't expected to be holding something that came out of Chizuru's manhood. She quickly proceeded to wipe it off by rubbing it over her pants, only to remember that she wasn't wearing one anymore when she smeared the substance over her exposed thigh. Her inner thighs still had drips of her previous orgasm saturating it, and Chizuru flushed when she saw teen accidently mix the lesbian's pre-cum with her own juices. The lecherous scene caused a significant quantity of her arousal to expel from the teen's urethra. Once again, her eyes were glued to Hime's spectacular knockers. For so long she'd lusted after those globes. They were so large... They'd easily fill her entire...

Was it just her or was the room getting even hotter?

"Huh...?" Orihime inhaled sharply when Chizuru's hands came up to her shoulders. She grimaced as the teen's nails pressed somewhat painfully into her skin. "Chizuru...chan?"

"I need to...!" Chizuru wheezed, sweat rolling down her forehead. "I need to...!" She lustfully leered at the girl's delicious breasts. "Hime, I need to...!"

"Waa?!" Orihime shrieked, looking down when she felt something warm and sticky pressed between her tits, sliding through her mammary glands until the tip peaked out. "Chi- Chizuru-chan?!" Her classmate didn't respond when she sunk her hips, her cock disappearing from view until she hastily raised her cock upwards again. Chizuru's penis rushing through her cleavage... The hard, scorching cock grazing her sensitive bosom, the transparent fluid from Chizuru's prick soothing her skin. It felt nice~!

"Hime~!" Already, Chizuru could feel her balls lifting. It felt like she had shoved her dick between two cushions made of the finest silk on the planet! "Oh god! Squish them together! Squish your incredible tits against my cock!"

"Ok- okay…!" Somewhat gawkily, Orihime heeded the teen's imploring. She brought her hands to the sides of her udders and mashed them together around the thrusting cock. "L- Like this?"

"Oh fuck…!" So long... For so long Chizuru had lusted after Orihime's amazing body. Now that her dream had finally become a reality, her dick firmly between Hime's compressed melons, she fucked her tits the best she could. Her hips stabbed more rapidly than before, her leaking pre-cum serving as an effective lotion and granting her prick safe passage to blitz through without faltering.

When Chizuru came closer to her climax, her legs gave out a little, and she bended forward; her breasts dangled in front of Orihime's face, who watched the perky jiggle of her chest with interest. A painful cry escaped the teen's lips when Chizuru suddenly sunk her hands down her shoulders to clasp her tits tightly around her cock. ''Here I…! _Ugh...!_ "

Orihime squealed when something hot and sticky flew against her left cheek. Her hands came up to shield her face when another bullet of the white substance hit her chin. Her hands were getting doused in the strange liquid. It wasn't until Chizuru fully sheltered her shooting organ between her breasts that she felt safe to lower her guard. She felt the throbbing tower blast a large amount of the bizarre fluids between her cleavage. It felt lovely against her delicate flesh~!

Chizuru breathed labouredly when her orgasm finally decayed. She didn't remove herself from Orihime's bosom, preferring to keep herself buried between her heavy mounds for a little while longer. "Oh wow…," she reflected on the indescribable sensation that had been brought upon her.

Orihime rose herself up and peeked at her covered breasts in curiosity. White liquid dribbled down her frosted knockers as if it they were melting. She slid a finger over one of her breasts; pearly goo veiled her finger. She brought the colored digit closer to her face and inspected the seeds that covered it. ''Is this…sperm?'' the sheepish girl asked, looking at the released cum with fascination.

Chizuru nodded. ''What do you think, Hime?''

''It's so thick.'' She parted her lips and curiously licked her submerged finger. ''And…bitter.'' She did not necessarily mind the taste and took another lap with her tongue. She suddenly tensed when she felt Chizuru gingerly caress her inner thigh. When had her classmate knelt down in front of her like this?

''Hime, you're a virgin, right?''

The upbeat girl was so surprised by the question that she tripped over her words, "Oh, uhm, well, I …yes." Chizuru almost melted as her dream girl blushed and stumbled. It was just so adorable!

''Are you one, Chizuru-chan?'' Orihime managed to ask despite her embarrassment, her eyes shying away from the other teen as she asked the question, flustered by the topic. Relief filled her when the redhead nodded her head, happy that she wasn't the only one. ''Did… did you have any opportunities?''

'Yeah," Chizuru confirmed. "But" – Her eyes ghosted over Orihime – "I'm waiting for someone.'' Orihime had a pretty good idea who that certain someone was. Her skin broke out in goosebumps. She felt her body tense, feeling some anxiety. Yet she couldn't deny that she also felt…honored and perhaps even a little curious. She whimpered when Chizuru's thumb started to rub her clit, the teen's finger twirling against her ultrasensitive nub.

 _She's so wet,_ Chizuru thought. Her thumb felt the sizzling heat radiating from the teen's snatch, signifying how heated her precious Hime was. It would be easy to slip herself inside the teen bombshell. She could imagine herself fucking the busty ginger, her gigantic jugs floundering while she begged her not to stop. If her cock hadn't been rock-hard already, it surely would've been after that mental image! ''You know, Hime. I was thinking.''

''About… _Oh god…!_ What?'' Orihime was sobbing, her mind growing numb from Chizuru's services.

''We both feel comfortable around each other, right?'' The orange-haired teen managed to nod her head – barely. ''So, what better way to lose our virginities than to someone that we can trust?''

Orihime pondered on Chizuru's words. She did have a point, and the sensations currently between her legs didn't make it any easier to deny the statement…

Chizuru extracted her hand from the girl's clit and brought Orihime closer to her and planted her lips on the teen's. Orihime's entire body was firing up and her resistance wavered. She didn't even notice when Chizuru laid her curvaceous form gently down on her back, pulling herself on top, their breasts swelling against each other. She mewled when she felt the lesbian's manhood grace against her folds. The feeling made Orihime's ache return, and she had a feeling that a swath of the tongue wouldn't make it go away this time.

''Chizuru-chan, I…" – She wailed with desire – "I want… you!"

Chizuru wasn't sure if she'd heard it right. ''What?''

Orihime was dripping perspiration, her cheeks crimson whilst she presented the teen a dazzling smile – the smile of an angel as far as the lesbian was concerned – and placed her hand upon the girl's cheek. ''I want to do it, Chizuru-chan.''

Chizuru was on the brink of crying tears of joy. She couldn't believe it. This couldn't really be happening! Hime had just asked her to deflower her!

''Alright… Hime.'' She gulped the anxiousness down her throat. Chizuru's mind was going crazy. With her trembling hand she wrapped her fingers around her cock. Angling herself in line with Orihime's virgin entrance, she marveled in the slickness. She just couldn't believe this was happening. "I've wanted to stick it in you for so long now..."

She was so close! After all this time, she was one push one away from fucking the object of her obsession. Every stare, every grope… it had all been attempts to get to this moment. She nuzzled the tip of her cock against Orihime's entrance and planned to press. But before she could set her hips in motion...

''Orihime!'' The door to her bedroom was slammed open, and whoever it was that had smashed Chizuru's dream in pieces wrapped their arms around Chizuru's midsection and forced her away from Orihime. Chizuru fell to the ground with a loud thud. ''Are you all right, Orihime?''

''Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime couldn't believe her best friend was here. How did she know she was here? "What are you doing here?'' Orihime asked, the surprise in her voice clearly noticeable.

"Don't worry. I'm here to save you.'' That fucking Chizuru! Tatsuki didn't know how she'd persuaded Orihime to come to her home and take off her clothes, but whatever schemes that bitch had were now thwarted. And she'd been just in time, too! It looked like Chizuru had been about to put her dick inside her cherished friend. She'd heard rumors about Chizuru's different anatomy compared to other women, but she didn't expect those stories to be true! Tatsuki grabbed Orihime's hand and pulled her up. Tatsuki planned to dress her best friend and drag her away from the obsessive stalker. ''Orihime?'' she muttered when her frivolous friend backed away from her after some hesitation.

''I'm sorry, Tatsuki-chan. I want to stay.'' Tatsuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. Orihime wanted to… stay? When she heard that someone saw Orihime enter Chizuru's home, she'd expected the worst. She thought Chizuru had blackmailed her friend; forced her to shed out of her uniform, but… maybe she was wrong?

''Are you sure, Orihime?'' Tatsuki asked, only for her best friend to nod, reassuring her with a placid smile. She released Orihime from her grasp. She only wanted to protect her friends; she wasn't there to keep her friends from doing the things they wanted to do – no matter how ridiculous it seemed to her.

''But,'' Orihime started, ''it's kind of scary.''

Tatsuki understood. Judging from their positions when she barged into the room, it was safe to assume that Chizuru was about to deflower her. She still remembered how tense and apprehensive she'd been during her first time. ''Should I stay?''

Orihime beamed with glee. Tatsuki-chan was such a good friend to offer to be by her side during such an important, nerve-wrecking moment in her life. ''Yes, please stay!''

Tatsuki nodded and led Orihime back to the bed, laying her down gently, and sat down beside her, holding her hand in support.

Chizuru had silently been observing the entire time. Her heart had almost thumped out of her chest when Tatsuki began to guide Orihime out of her room, and she'd been overjoyed when Hime denied her friend's request to come with her, preferring to stay here with her. _Take that, Tatsuki!_ she thought, grinning with dark intent. _Hime is mine now and you can't keep her from my clutches!_

''Hey, Chizuru, what are you waiting for? Get the hell over here!'' Tatsuki ordered. Chizuru was surprised that Tatsuki off all people was the one urging her to slip her prick inside Orihime's slit, but complied nonetheless. She moved her feet towards the duo on the bed and positioned herself in front of Hime's awaiting pussy.

Silence filled the room. The anticipation was palpable. Orihime's entire boy was tense, fully aware of the significance of losing something so sacred; meanwhile, excitement shook Chizuru to her core. She was really going to do it. She was about to fuck her precious Hime and no one was going to stop her! ''Are you ready?'' she asked as a courtesy, praying to every god she knew that Hime wouldn't change her mind at the last moment. Luckily, the stacked teen affirmed her decision.

"All right…" Chizuru slowly pressed, marveling as she pushed Hime's folds inwards and she finally invaded her crush's slick depths. Orihime clenched her teeth as Chizuru pushed her rigid manhood into her tight and virgin entrance. Chizuru fought the urge that was telling her to drive herself in with one, hard thrust, preferring to take it slow – both for her own pleasure and Orihime's comfort, giving the delectable teen the time to adjust to her size and width.

 _"Ahh!"_ Orihime screamed in pain when Chizuru's cock broke through her hymen, tears swelling in her corners of her eyes. She felt terribly stuffed from the cock as it delved deep inside her. Tatsuki flinched when Orihime clutched her hand with force in pain when Chizuru bottomed out, her groin aligned with Orihime's.

It was obvious that her best friend was in agony, feeling the painful sensation of a manhood inside of her for the first time. ''Shhh…don't worry, Orihime. It will all get better soon. I promise.'' Tatsuki consoled her best friend, patting her forehead. Orihime nodded and smiled through the overwhelming pain. It stung like hell, but she would believe her best friend.

 _Tatsuki-chan is just amazing. She's always there for me, protecting me, consoling me, and fighting my battles. She's such a good friend._ Orihime placed her free hand firmly on her best friend's cheek, surprising Tatsuki.

''Orihime?'' In that moment, everything was forgotten – yes, even the large member throbbing eagerly inside the buxom teen, dispensing loads of pre-cum to decorate her inner walls. That one moment, there were only two people in the room – Tatsuki and Orihime. Tatsuki lowered her head and only stopped when the two best friend's lips were inches apart from one another. She sought approval in Orihime's brown eyes. Orihime smiled at her protector, and the shapely teen used her hand to guide Tatsuki to her soft lips.

Chizuru couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tatsuki and Orihime were kissing – _KISSING!_ She could swear her prick was actually growing inside Hime while she goggled at the two best friends locking lips. She took their sensual smooch as an indication to move. Grasping the sides of Orihime's broad hips, she withdrew her shaft from the teen, marveling as the teen's velvety walls wrapped around her. She pulled back till only her tip was still inserted between Orihime's folds before spearing forward once more. "Oh god! Hime, you're so tight!'' It was unbelievable! Hime was everything she'd imagined to be and more! She was tight, wet, and scorching hot! The room was filled with the slick sounds of Chizuru's long cock digging through Orihime's soaked folds.

Orihime endured the brutal thrusts to her core. Though it stung at first, she slowly began to experience pleasure as her pain altered into gratification as she grew accustomed to Chizuru's length. The painful cries that had filled the room were replaced by whimpers of pleasure. "It feels good, Chizuru-chan."

Tatsuki and Chizuru both locked their gaze on Orihime's large tits, the two mounds shaking and wiggling with each supple effort of Chizuru's pelvis. They were so big and pliant; Chizuru imagined there were men willing to kill for the honor of watching those heavy globes sway so spectacularly. ''Hime, your breasts are the best!"

Tatsuki had opted to stay silent ever since her kiss with Orihime. She watched as Chizuru thrust herself inside Orihime time and time again. It was hard to deny the effect that the debauchery had on her. Her bosom tingled with desire when her hand grazed her chest, her vagina dampening her panty with leaking arousal. She squirmed her legs together in an attempt to deny the urge to pleasure her ache. She was here to support her friend during her first time – nothing more, nothing less.

Chizuru swung her hips faster and faster. It almost felt like Hime's pussy was designed to suck her dick in; it was just that good! Chizuru could feel her seeds starting to gather as she moved more rapidly. Her breathing and heartrate accelerated while sweat dripped down her entire body. Her soaked hair was glued to her head. She could feel Orihime tighten around her member, making it almost impossible to move.

Orihime could feel her climax approaching. It was just like when Chizuru had pleasured her with her tongue and fingers, only much more intense! Orihime bobbed her head with each of Chizuru's thrusts as an impending eruption surged through her. It was astonishing how much Chizuru's efforts affected her. Her free hand grasped Chizuru's arm and squeezed tightly.

Tatsuki could hear the moans of the two other girls in the room growing more intense, and the louder they got, the wetter she became. She watched the women with interest; Orihime and Chizuru were covered in sweat, making them glisten. She was abruptly forced out of her peeking session when the busty teen suddenly squeezed her hand with all her might. "I…!" Her back arched, her hips franticly coiling around Chizuru's cock. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Chizuru-chan!"

As Orihme Inou – Chizuru's precious Hime – announced her climax, she could no longer contain herself. It was the final straw. "Me… Me too…!" Chizuru screamed, diving her rod in as far as she could before she shot her seeds inside the girl of her dreams. Each enthusiastic throb of her discharging prick was accompanied by a heavy grunt that escaped from her shackled throat.

"Oh god~! Oh god~! Oh god~!" Orihime's entire body had locked up, her orgasm only intensifying when Chizuru began to empty her testicles inside of her. Her free hand had wrapped around Chizuru, her clean nails digging into the girl's silky skin. When Chizuru was depleted and began to withdraw, Orihime locked her legs around Chizuru's waist in a desperate to keep her deep inside of her, pushing herself against her meat, gyrating her hips in a frenzy.

Orihime didn't unlock her legs' embrace until she came down from her orgasm. She was drenched in sweat, her breathing erratic from the intense, straining activities she had executed. With each cumbersome inhale of air, her mammary glands would rise. "Wow...!"

Watching Hime's tits rise and fall was more than enough fuel for Chizuru to harden again. She might have cum two times already, she'd be able to get it up again as many times as she had to for her precious Hime. She licked her lips, giggling perversely whilst her fingers squirmed in anticipation to fondle those glorious, cushiony-

"Orihime!'' Both Chizuru and Orihime were surprised when Tatsuki broke her silence and snagged Orihime's spongy chest for herself. Orihime whined as Tatsuki's callous hands took care of her sensitive assets with exceptional care. She caressed and fondled the supple flesh, relishing the amazing texture.

''T-Tatsuki-chan?''

''I'm so sorry, Orihime,'' Tatsuki apologized, circling Orihime's pink areolas with her fingertips. She couldn't only be a spectator anymore as she watched the scene unfold, it was all just too much for her self-restraint. ''I'm going to make you feel even better, okay?'' Orihime couldn't hold back the whimper that rose from her throat after the brunette lowered her head down to envelop her delicate lips around her friend's humongous breast, sucking spiritedly as her hands held the marvelous globes of skin. Tatsuki's tongue swirled as her mouth sucked on the erect nipple.

 _Geez, who does she think she is? I wanted to touch Hime like that…_ Chizuru thought bitterly. Jealousy took over her body. Though she wasn't one to normally interrupt two girls exploring their sexuality, this was _her_ Hime they were talking about. If Tatsuki wanted someone to still her hunger, she'd have to settle for her. Her arms wrapped around Tatsuki and pulled her back from Orihime's bosom.

''H- Hey! What are you doing, Chizuru?!'' The lesbian ignored her question and slid her hand under Tatsuki's skirt. Before Tatsuki could even start her protest, Chizuru yanked her white panties apart. ''H-hey!'' she objected, cheeks burning from the sudden exposure of her spilling pussy.

''Wow! Look how drenched your panty is, Tatsuki!'' Tatsuki kept quiet, the normally confident teen now a very timid one as embarrassment filled her. ''You know, if you wanted to join us, you could have just asked,'' Chizuru said, pushing Tatsuki upper body down to make her ass stick out. She then raised her knee and rubbed it against Tatsuki's soaked womanhood. "Here you go," Chizuru jeered at the girl who had been such a thorn in her side for so long. "A little stimulation just for you."

Tatsuki tried to keep herself from moaning as she endured Chizuru's humiliation. She kept her fist firmly against her closed lips to muffle herself. She could not contain herself long. Unwittingly, she began to grind against the lesbian's poking knee, jerking her hips against it with delight. The black-haired teen let the sensations take over and she did not stop Chizuru when she began to undress her, exposing the teen's well-toned body to the world.

All three teens were now naked on the bed.

Chizuru bit her lip in pleasure. Who knew Tatsuki would look so nice and taut~?! Removing her knees from the girl's snatch, which was met with noticeable disdain from Tatsuki, she swung the teen over. Her eyes met Tatsuki's brown ones through her glasses, and she hissed, ''Tatsuki…"

Orihime watched in silence as her groper and her protector became one by smacking their lips against each other. The sight of the two women locking lips had the desired effect on her, feeling herself getting hot again. It was a realization that made her head flush, and she glanced away from the two osculating teens.

Though Chizuru loved the closeness she now shared with Tatsuki, she had other plans. She broke her kiss with Tatsuki and laid her back on her stomach. ''What are you doing?'' Tatsuki asked, only for Chizuru to push her upper body down, forcing her ass up. She yelped when she felt Chizuru's member poking against her entrance.

''Do you want it, Tatsuki?'' Chizuru hadn't forgotten the many times that Tatsuki had kept her away from her Hime. If Tatsuki wanted her to puncture her, she'd better ask for it. She smirked devilishly when Tatsuki groaned as she prodded against her wet folds. ''Do you want it, Tatsuki?''

Tatsuki clanged her teeth. She was not going to ask Chizuru to do something like that to her! She had her pride dammit! Still, she wanted it – she wanted Chizuru to slide her cock inside of her! Chizuru asked again, pressing the tip of her cock through her tight entrance. Tatsuki couldn't take it anymore and swallowed her pride. ''P-please put it in…'' she whispered, barely audible enough for Chizuru to hear.

Tatsuki didn't regret one thing as Chizuru slid herself inside of her wet entrance. Chizuru moaned, it was definitely different from Orihime – a tad less tight – but it felt great nonetheless. Tatsuki wailed as her walls were spread. She hadn't been a virgin anymore for some time now, but Chizuru's member's length and girth were quite immense.

Orihime watched widened eyed as Chizuru started to move inside of her best friend, and she became so mesmerized by the sight that she didn't notice her own pouring juices. She was broken out of her fascination when something tingled between her legs. ''Aaaah!'' Her eyes lowered to see a spiky head of black hair move erratically between her spread legs. "T- Tatsuki-chan?!"

''Don't worry, Orihime. It's not over for you yet.'' Tatsuki flicked her tongue against Orihime, the orange-haired teen whimpering from the touch. Seeing the three now would be quite a sight as they formed a line – Chizuru was down on her knees, her rigid cock oscillating powerfully and forcefully inside Tatsuki; Tatsuki was down on all fours, mewling as she got taken from behind while eating out Orihime; Orihime was the only teen to be lying flat, her legs spread wide and sobbing as Tatsuki twirled and slid her tongue over and inside her engorged petals.

Tatsuki licked up both Orihime's own juices and the remaining seeds ejected by Chizuru. Orihime's liquid vastly overpowered the taste of Chizuru's cum, and Tatsuki noted Orihime's sweet flavor. Tatsuki began to understand Orihime's many suitors as she moved between the teen's legs. _Orihime really is perfect,_ she thought as she began to coil her tongue around the ginger's clit. She earned herself the approval of the curvaceous teen, who gripped her head and brought the feasting woman even closer to her snatch.

Chizuru pounded Tatsuki from behind, the sweat on her forehead dripping down to Tatsuki's exposed back. Tatsuki responded to Chizuru's accelerated movements by pushing herself against the lesbian's thrusting cock, rocking her hips back and forth with, her ass hitting Chizuru's spine with force. Chizuru's hands roamed all over Tatsuki's body. She was so firm~! All of that training that Tatsuki did had really paid off for her figure! Chizuru's tight grip on the other teen's hips, combined with Tatsuki's own swinging movements, allowed her to slam herself in with great force time and time again. Her testicles clanged against the tomboy's clit, forcing Tatsuki to let out an animalistic scream, her voice ringing into Orihime's core. "I can't believe I'm fucking you, Tatsuki! Now that my dick is inside you, I get to cum inside both of you~!"

As the least experienced of the three, Orihime was the first one to reach her climax, splattering over Tatsuki's face with her juices. The sight sent Chizuru over the edge, and she sprayed her load inside Tatsuki, pouring everything she had left inside the well-toned girl. Being sprayed upon on both the back and the front made Tatsuki reach her limit as well, and she screamed while she squirted over Chizuru's manhood, her cum gushing over the lesbian's thighs.

It wasn't enough for the trio, though. They still wanted more.

No. They needed more!

Orihime, Chizuru, and Tatsuki all sat next to each other on the bed – Chizuru in the middle. Chizuru's hands caressed the other two teens while Tatsuke and Orihime both had a hand on her manhood, stroking her shaft. "Oh god!" Chizuru groaned and jerked her hips as the two teens handled her.

Orihime's eyes met Tatsuki's, and both smiled at each other. The two were happy to have experienced their first lesbian encounter together. Orihime bit her lip, her eagerness to kiss her best friend obvious, but her bashfulness restraining her from acting on her urges.

Luckily, Tatsuki – having known Orihime since middle school – knew exactly what her friend wanted. Her hands caressed Orihime's cheek before bringing the shy girl closer to her, kissing Orihime's delicate lips; their lips locked against one another, moaning in each other's mouth as Chizuru slid her fingers inside their soaking slits. The best friends embraced, wrapping their arms around each other's bare waist, their erect nipples skimming against each other. Though their hands had left her phallus, Chizuru didn't mind, reveling in the lascivious sight in front of her.

Chizuru was surprised when the two broke their kiss and started whispering, their voices too low for her to hear. Orihime blushed, whatever Tatsuki was saying was obviously embarrassing her. Suddenly, the ginger giggled. ''Great idea, Tatsuki-chan!''

Chizuru wondered what the two were scheming, but only for a minute, as the two soon knelt in front of her throbbing prick. ''Ready, Orihime?'' Tatsuki asked her friend, who nodded. Tatsuki was the first to act and grabbed the lesbian's dick, took the teen in her mouth, and rolled her tongue around the tip. She took her hand off the shaft and slowly slid all of Chizuru's pulsating cock into her mouth, pressing her soft lips firmly around it before sliding back up until the back of her lips touched the head again. A cry escaped Chizuru's mouth out of pleasure; it was just so good!

Tatsuki's lips departed from Chizuru's rod; Chizuru was quick to make her displeasure known, but she quickly shut herself up when Tatsuki guided her member to Orihime, who took the rigid dick in her mouth for a suckle. The lesbian could feel the difference between Tatsuki and Orihime – Tatsuki was a lot more experienced – but her Hime was trying her hardest, making it feel good regardless as she bobbed her head up and down, slurping on Chizuru's rod the best she could.

Chizuru's seeds were rising up through her balls, and she screamed, ''I'm getting close!'' Orihime withdrew her luscious lips from the hard-throbbing member and together with Tatsuki rapidly stroked the hard shaft. Chizuru was coming closer and closer. The deadly combo of her classmates' wrapped hands was just too much for her. ''I'm cumming!''

After a few more jerks, Chizuru flung her head up and closed her eyes, her seeds scattering. The two stroking teens were sprayed over by the ample amount of white fluids that sprung from the small slit on her cock. Once Chizuru was done distributing her sperm, she sunk her head down and opened her eyes to the most spectacular sight – Tatsuki and Orihime, both naked and covered in her white thick cum. Their fun bags almost looked frosted, coated in her pearly whites.

''Oh wow, that was incredible…'' Chizuru told her two white-painted friends.

Both Tatsuki and Orihime nodded their head in agreement. The two best friends got back on the bed with a loud thud, all three girls comfortable with the silence that enveloped them as they reflected on all carnal events that had transpired. Suddenly, Orihime clapped her hands, an idea popping in her head. ''Oh! We should invite Kuchiki-san next time!''

Chizuru's eyes widened. She couldn't have heard that right. ''N-next time?'' Orihime chuckled, finding Chizuru's dumbfounded expression priceless. Chizuru gloated with glee and moved her head to Tatsuki. ''You… too?''

Tatsuki chortled before she gave Chizuru a peck on her chin. ''We'll be with you forever, Chizuru.''

The lesbian sniffled. To have both Hime and Tatsuki at her side. And Kuchiki-chan would join them soon as well! If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake u-

* * *

 _Ring! Ring!_

''Good morning, people of Karakura Town. It'll be a wonderful day today with clear skies. It's 7:00 AM, so it's time for some-''

With a loud smack, Chizuru slammed her alarm clock off. She slowly opened her eyes and inspected her surroundings. "It was… a dream."

 _Of course it had been a dream,_ Chizuru thought dejectedly. For a brief moment, Chizuru pondered to check the wet area between her legs for any sign of a penis, only to realize the sheer stupidity of it. She sighed, turning her head around, the pain emitting from her chin quickly reappearing to remind of her of yesterday's events.

''Ow!'' Chizuru gently put her hand on her burning jaw. She sighed miserably. ''Welcome back to real life, Chizuru…"


End file.
